The present invention relates to a system and method for thermal testing of circuit boards using thermal films. The present invention has particular applicability in thermal testing of burn-in boards, as well as integrated circuit (IC) sockets and components on the burn-in boards.
Burn-in boards are used to test semiconductor devices, such as integrated circuit (IC) chips, to ensure that the semiconductor devices are operating in a proper manner. Typically, the semiconductor device to be tested is inserted into a socket mounted on a burn-in board. For example, an IC chip is inserted into an IC socket on a burn-in board. The burn-in board is then placed in a testing chamber and power, ground and test signals are coupled to the burn-in board. The semiconductor devices in the IC socket are then tested for a period of time under stress conditions to ensure that the semiconductor devices are performing according to set standards or specifications.
In order to accurately test if a semiconductor device is working in a proper manner, the burn-in board and the components on the burn-in board must be working in a proper manner. For example, if a socket on the burn-in board contains a short or an open, then the semiconductor device inserted into the defective socket can be damaged. Although, semiconductor devices are less expensive then in the past, it is more cost efficient to replace a defective burn-in board than risk damaging one or more semiconductor devices due to a defective burn-in board. Therefore, prior to testing one or more semiconductor devices on a burn-in board, the burn-in board and sockets on the burn-in board should be tested first.
Presently, a burn-in board and the sockets on a burn-in board are tested using a test probe. Specifically, a test probe is inserted into a socket on the burn-in board. Testing in such a manner, however, is expensive, time-consuming and reduces the life of a socket. The test probes themselves are expensive and different test probes are required for different sockets. Moreover, the sockets can only be tested one at a time. As a result, it takes approximately 15-20 minutes to test a burn-in board having 24 sockets. Moreover, every time a test probe is inserted into a socket, the connections for the socket are worn and the life of the socket is reduced. Furthermore, a socket can be damaged when the test probe is removed thereby risking damage to the semiconductor device which is inserted into the damaged socket.
There exists a need for a simplified and efficient methodology for testing burn-in boards which reduces the number of testing steps, thereby reducing manufacturing costs and increasing production throughput.
There also exists a need for a simplified and efficient system for testing burn-in boards which reduces the amount of equipment to test the burn-in board, thereby reducing manufacturing costs and increasing production throughput.
These and other needs are met by embodiments of the present invention which provide a method of efficiently testing whether a burn-in board and the components on the burn-in board are operating in a proper manner by placing thermal tape on the back side of the burn-in board. Power and ground are applied to the burn-in board. The thermal tape indicates one or more hot spots, thus indicating a defective socket or device on a burn-in board.
The circuit board of the present invention includes at least one ground connection, at least one power connection and thermal tape attached to the circuit board, wherein the thermal tape indicates a hot spot on the circuit board when power and ground are connected to the circuit board. Using the thermal tape on the circuit board allows for an efficient manner for determining if the circuit board and the components on the circuit board are operating properly.
A method of the present invention is for testing a circuit board. The method includes the steps of applying power and ground to the circuit board and determining locations of hot spots on the circuit board. Applying the power and ground to the circuit board allows for the detection of the hot spots.
Another method of the present invention is also for testing a circuit board. The method includes the steps of applying thermal tape on a circuit board and supplying power and ground to the circuit board, wherein the thermal tape changes colors indicating a hot spot on the circuit board. The thermal tape provides an efficient and cost efficient manner to determine if the circuit board or components on the circuit board are operating properly.
Additional advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description, wherein only the preferred embodiment of the present invention is shown and described, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated for carrying out the present invention. As will be realized, the present invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.